Between Stars and Ice
by showmetheuniverse
Summary: Caught between the demands of her kingdom and her heart, Anna must decide where her loyalty truly lies. Meanwhile, Elsa has her own problems, ranging from a band of rebels threatening to overthrow her, to a queen from a neighboring kingdom who's getting a little too friendly, to a conflict with the Southern Isles that is teetering on the brink of war...
1. A Simple Kiss

Hello, everyone! Welcome to Between Stars and Ice!

Now, some of my veteran readers may recognize a few chapters every now and then. That's because this story is a re-write of my most popular story, Moments.

I saw the success of Moments, then re-read some of the older chapters and I realized: I can do so much better. Some of the early chapters in Moments were 98% dialogue, some of them had major plot holes or plots that came in varying degrees of stupidness (cough cough chapter 4).

I also realized that Moments is insanely fluffy. Like too fluffy. Between Stars and Ice will have so much more, including:

DRAAAAAMMMAAAAA

multiple storylines ooooooh

So much drama

But also some cutes to balance the drama

I'm contemplating the idea of a bisexual Elsa... No solid plans yet but it's gonna work and it's gonna be great.

Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of Between Stars and Ice! And remember: Disney owns Frozen!

"Kristoff!" Anna's shaky voice called across the fjords. She was dying. Only an act of true love could save her. A true love's kiss.

"Anna!" The mountain man called and ran to her, slipping on the ice.

The sound of a sword being unsheathed got their attention, and they saw Prince Hans towering over Elsa, sword in hand, ready to strike and end Elsa's reign as Queen.

With one last glance toward Kristoff, almost as if to say 'I'm sorry', Anna ran to sacrifice herself to save her sister. She stopped in the path of the sword and at the last second, she froze to solid ice, shattering the sword and sending the evil prince flying backwards.

Kristoff had felt pain before. Frostbite, concussions, broken bones. But nothing could ever compare to the pain he felt when he saw the last breath leave Anna's frozen body. He didn't ever want to admit it, but in the week and a half he had known her, he had really grown close to her.

He silently stood there watching the Queen mourn for her sister. And then the most amazing thing happened. Anna slowly came back to life. Saving her sister was an act of true love, and it thawed both of their frozen hearts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They saw Hans slowly regain consciousness on the ship. Kristoff immediately walked towards him, ready to pound that sorry excuse of a prince into the ground, but Anna held him back. "I've got this."

"Anna...?" Hans muttered, stumbling as he stood up. "But... She froze your heart. I- She- You-"

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna said to Hans before punching him in the face, knocking him off the boat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, Kristoff was in the stables grooming Sven, though not with much success, as his fur was matted and filthy from the long journey they had embarked on, but Kristoff didn't really care. In actuality, he was just waiting for Anna to show up.

"Hi Kristoff! Whatcha doin?" The princess asked as she practically danced into the room.

"Just, uh... Grooming Sven." The man sighed as he continued to brush his reindeer.

"Cool." Anna smiled.

Embarrassed, Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not cool."

"Yeah it is. Reindeers are cool."

The two kept talking, as if nobody had nearly died just hours before. And then it came up.

"Thank you for helping me these past few days. I surely would've died without your help." She chuckled. "I nearly died even with your help. Well, I guess by all technicalities I actually did die, but then again... I don't actually know what qualifies as dying... But yeah, thank you for helping me."

"Anna... I'm so glad you're alive." Kristoff pulled her into a hug. "I don't know what I would've done if you had died. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something had happened to you. You're a really sweet girl, Anna. I kinda like you."

"I kinda like you too." Anna quickly kissed him on the cheek as a thank you. Realizing what she had done, she quickly blurted, "I am so sorry. That did not just happen." She then ran away, clearly embarrassed.

Kristoff sat there for several moments, a dumbfounded look on his face. "Sven... She just kissed me..."

"No duh." Kristoff said to himself, pretending to be Sven.

"That didn't mean anything, did it?"

"Did you want it to?"

"I... I dunno..."

"Well, do you like her?"

"That's just it! I don't know!"

"Face it, you like her."

"Yeah... I guess I do like her."

'But I'm not supposed to...' He thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anna was pacing around her room, mentally interrogating herself.

'Why did I kiss him? I don't like him, do I? I don't know... He's really nice and brave and beautiful... Do I like him? Maybe I do. Maybe... Maybe that kiss meant nothing and... And... Maybe he'll just leave and forget about me and I'll marry some Prince someday... Who am I kidding? I have feelings for Kristoff, but there's no way he'd like me back... And even if he did, he's a commoner. I can't love a commoner... Can I?'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come on, come on, come on!" Anna shouted, dragging a blindfolded Kristoff through the town, accidentally running him straight into a lamppost. "Gah! I'm sorry! Anyway..." She took off his blindfold. "I owe you a sled."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Anna squealed. "And it's the latest model!"

"I can't accept this!"

"You have to. No exchanges. No returns. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer."

"What? That's not a thing."

"Pft! Oh sure it is! And, it's even got cup holders. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" He picked Anna up and twirled her around. "I could kiss you!" He immediately set her down, and there was a split second of the most awkward silence in the history of forever. "I- I could... I mean I'd like to. May I- I mean, we me? Wait, what?" He turned away. 'Why did you say that? You know you're not supposed to be in love with her-' Kristoff's thoughts were interrupted when Anna kissed him on the cheek. Shocked, he turned his head toward her.

"We may." Anna said, and it took Kristoff a second to realize that she was giving him permission to kiss her.

So they kissed. It wasn't awkward this time, it was warm like the summer sun, and sweet like chocolate. Throughout all the moments she and Kristoff had shared since meeting each other only two weeks ago, this one was definitely the best. Anna was so happy, but she couldn't suppress a tiny feeling of guilt.

'Is this right?' She thought for a moment. Then Kristoff pulled her closer, and she knew in that one second that being here, being close to this mountain man, was anything but wrong.

Hehehe what do you think of this revamped story? Care to leave a review?


	2. I'd Like to Speak to the Queen

**Here's a chapter, I guess! It's not very well organized but hopefully it works! :)**

 **Disney still owns Frozen**.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked as the townspeople gathered in the courtyard. They all cheered in response. With a stomp of her foot and a wave of her hand, the courtyard was instantly covered in a layer of ice for everyone to skate, even though it was summer. The citizens of Arendelle loved their queen and were no longer terrified.

All but a few...

"Look at her..." An old man hissed from behind a telescope. "Conjuring ice out of thin air! She's a witch! A demon!"

"What do you propose we do, Gregor?"

"We have to remove her from her position of power, Adrik. And to do that is going to take a lot more than two civilians. We must convince our fellow citizens that our very queen is a wicked sorceress! We cannot let a witch rule our kingdom!" Gregor sat down in his chair. "We must stop her..." He smirked as he glanced at his crossbow hanging above the crackling fireplace. "Whatever it takes."

* * *

Anna took a deep breath, finally gathering up the courage to knock on the door of her sister's study.

 _Knock knock knock_

"Come in."

'Elsa's opening a door for me...' Anna thought. 'That's a first.'

"Hi there Elsa!" Anna smiled as she entered the large room. "How's it going?"

Elsa looked up from her papers. "Pretty good. And you?"

"I'm fantastic!" Anna was clearly about to burst with happiness.

"Alright, what's got you so wound up?"

"Weeelllll... Last week with that whole winter thing..." Anna noticed Elsa growing uncomfortable at the very mention of the accident. "Anyway, I met a guy-"

"You can't get married, Anna." Elsa said without hesitation.

"I wasn't going to ask that, silly!" Anna giggled, though inside she was hurt. 'Why do you have to jump to that conclusion?' She thought. "Anyway, what I was saying is I met a guy, and he'll probably seem kind of gruff at first but really he's super nice once you get to know him. He kind of saved my life a couple of times too... And I was wondering if maybe I could spend some time with him, if that's okay with you."

"He's a commoner, isn't he?"

"Yeah... That's not a bad thing, is it?"

"It's not bad for you to be... Close with a commoner, it's just, well... It's frowned upon. If you fall in love with a commoner, word will get around that Arendelle has a princess crazy enough to love someone below her, and just because you're not highest in command doesn't mean people don't pay attention to you. What I'm trying to say is that you and a commoner as... Erm... Very close friends would make Arendelle look bad."

"I can see your point..." Anna agreed.

"And besides, you've only known him for what, a week?"

"One week, four days, fifteen hours and twenty seven minutes. But who's counting?" Anna laughed as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Okay, I didn't think you had that good of a sense of time. Anyway, seeing as you haven't known this guy for very long, and I've never even met him, I suggest that for now, we hold off on the whole 'getting closer' thing."

"I understand." Anna smiled weakly. "If you want, I can send Kristoff up as soon as I find him and you can meet him."

"That would be good." Elsa answered. She could tell Anna was a little upset. She understood that Anna was so happy to have found a friend, but Elsa knew it would be safer to meet the guy first rather than just let her sister run around with some stranger. Especially after last time...

* * *

Another knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Kristoff Bjorgman, your Majesty. The princess sent me."

"Come in."

"Good afternoon, your Highness." The blond man said as he bowed.

"And a good afternoon to you as well, Mr. Bjorgman." Elsa said, analyzing the man. He looked to be about the same age as her, with dirty blond hair and warm brown eyes. He wore a black vest over a blue shirt, with a red belt, black pants, and boots that Elsa immediately recognized as the distinct style of mountain men. "I assume you're the man who helped my sister on her journey?"

"You assume correctly..." Kristoff smiled, hoping he was making a good first impression.

"You seem like a decent person." Elsa said, noticing Kristoff's sigh of relief. "However, that's just based on first impressions." Kristoff tensed up again. "Tell me about yourself, Mister Bjorgman."

"Well, I grew up with my father harvesting ice... He died when I was still young so from there I went and lived with trolls in the Valley of Living Rock. I was selling ice when the blizzard hit, and when Anna asked me to help find you, I agreed to help. I kind of came to like her in the while I knew her, and I felt completely responsible when she almost-" The man could see that Elsa was getting more and more uncomfortable. "Anyway, Anna means a lot to me, and... I don't know where I'm going with this. But I guess the point is, I really care about your sister, and I'd like to get to know her better, if that's alright with you."

"I'll think about it, Mr. Bjorgman. Send Anna in here the next chance you get."

"Yes, your majesty." Kristoff bowed, and smiled as he walked out of the room. Maybe, just maybe there would be a chance.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me, Elsa?" Anna asked, knocking on her sister's door for the second time that day.

"Yes. Come in."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"It's about your friend, Kristoff."

Anna gasped in surprise. "Really? You have an answer already? Tellmetellmetellme!"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her sister's excitement. "Calm down, Anna."

Anna took a few deep breaths. "I'm calm, I'm calm." She exhaled.

"Don't get too worked up about this, it's by no means a definitive answer, but as of right now, I have decided that it'd be fine for you to get to spend some time with him."

"REALLY?!" Anna grinned, nearly dying from joy.

"Yes, really. Just know that this doesn't necessarily mean you can be in any sort of romantic relationship with him- I still have to talk that over with the Royal Council- but personally, I'm fine with you building a friendship, and I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you so much, Elsa! I-"

"However..." Elsa interrupted. "You need to know that your actions have consequences. You never know who's watching, and you never know how your actions could affect the stability of Arendelle itself. Be careful, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

 **Kind of an awkward place to end... Whatever. Anyway, I live off of motivation. Consider sending a review to let me know how I'm doing!**

 **Have a good night everyone! :)**

 **-Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


End file.
